The switch of the difference
by A-little-kagome-girl
Summary: uh oh..Yuki and Kyo have done something to make them switch bodies! How will they take it being in their enemies body..read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The switch of the difference.**

**A/N:** ok…well, I know I know… I'm new to fruits basket. PLEASE forgive me if I have wrong information…but I think I've got this story down pat. Please…no flames, but good critiques on how I could improve this

**Disclaimers:** Fruits basket doesn't belong to me. I also dedicate this one to Courtney (as well as give her credit), who…well, with her permission let me use the 'switch' sort of plot…and some other things she has suggested.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Well, the bath is available." Yuki said calmly, as he slowly entered the room, dressed, but holding a towel in his hands.

"About time!" Kyo yelled at him.

"I wasn't that long…" Yuki said annoyed.

Kyo didn't say anything, with lose of words, but instead just trotted out the room.

Tohru came into the room, holding a plate of rice balls, and gave Yuki a smile. He gave a weak smile, as he sat down, leaving the room empty with Tohru and Yuki. Yuki took a bite out of the rice ball and looked up at her.

"Thank you." He said.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled back.

Yuki all of a sudden became very dizzy. He touched his forehead, as he placed his elbows on the table, and made a small moan. Tohru sat up, quite alarmed.

"Sohma-kun!"

That was the last word he heard all night.

Kyo got out of the bath, and went down stairs to see Tohru. "Hey Tohru…have you noticed anything about the wa-" He stopped, as he saw Tohru leaning over Yuki. Kyo looked puzzled.

"How the hell?"

"I don't know…he said he became dizzy…and then he passed out…" Tohru said. "Where's Shigure-san?"

"He…well, I don't know really." Kyo stood thinking. "Shopping?"

"Around eight PM?" Tohru doubted.

"Well, you never know…"

"Can you phone Hatori?"

"Sure…" Kyo said, as he left the room to the phone.

"Yo, Hatori…Yuki passed-" Kyo stopped. He too, felt very dizzy. "Hatori…" He tried saying again. Kyo. Like Yuki, touched his forehead, and leaned against the little table.

"Kyo? Kyo?" Hatori asked slowly, as he didn't hear a reply. Kyo fell to the floor with a large thud, and left the phone with Hatori continuing 'Kyo?' and, then after a while heard beeping. Tohru looked up, as she heard the thud, and ran to where Kyo was. She then looked even more alarmed, as he was sprawled across the floor, holding the phone beeping in his hand. Had he actually reached Hatori? Or did he just get to the phone?

"Oh no!" Tohru said, wondering in circles. "What to do…Ummm…oh! Hot cloths." She said, running to the kitchen, grabbing wash cloths. She ran and got pillows, as she laid Kyo's head on the pillow, and put him in a more prone position. She did the same for Yuki, who was in the other room.

That's when Hatori came charging in.

"What's going on?" He called out to Tohru.

"OH…he did reach you!" Tohru smiled gratefully. "They passed out." She said alarmed.

"Passed out? Were they fighting again?" He asked.

"Actually…they came from completely different rooms." Tohru said.

"Weird…what were they doing?"

"Well, Yuki and Kyo both came from having baths." Tohru said. "But I don't think that's got anything to do with it, does it?" she asked.

Shigure entered the room, slightly amazed to see Yuki on the ground.

"I leave the house for a few hours…and look what happens." He said spotting Yuki on the ground, sighing to himself. "What they couldn't do without me." He continued as he looked up. "Ahh…Hatori…hello."

"Hello Shigure. Back from Akito's?" He asked.

"Yeah…nothing big though." He said, assuring Tohru.

"Oh, ok." Tohru said quietly.

"Yes, well, I'm off for a bath."

"Shigure…no." Hatori called out, making Shigure stop.

"Huh? And why not?" Shigure asked.

"There might be something in the water." Hatori said.

"Shall we put him into bed?" Shigure asked.

"Good idea." Tohru said. "But it happened to Kyo too."

"Oh really?" Shigure took just as puzzled as Tohru and Hatori were.

"Wait a minute. Kyo was trying to tell me about water…but, I interrupted him before he could finish." Tohru brought up, hoping that would help.

"Yes…well…let's get these guys to bed." Hatori said to them.

Tohru, Hatori and Shigure were able to get Kyo and Yuki into their beds. Still not able to figure out what was wrong with them, Hatori left, promising to return the next day and Shigure and Tohru went to bed.

The next morning Kyo woke up. He sat up quickly and looked around the room. "Why the hell am I in Yuki's room?"

"Cause it's your room silly…" Tohru came in, holding a breakfast tray.

"Wha—this isn't my room!" Kyo yelled at her.

"Wow…something's really wrong with you Sohma-kun, Hatori's coming by some time." Tohru said.

"Yuki? I'm not that damned Yuki…It's…"Kyo said slightly paranoid, and then looked down at his body. Not only was he in Yuki's clothes…but he was in his body too. Kyo looked down at his…lower areas. "Wow…he's…he's more of a girly boy then I first thought." Kyo said quietly to himself, as he wanted to burst out laughing, (obviously to point out that apparently Kyo had a bigger…Yeah.) to the real Yuki…wherever he was.

Tohru giggled. "Just lay bad, and relax yourself. We're lucky it's the weekend." She placed the tray down on his lap. "Now…I'll be back…it's weird. Right after you passed out, so did Kyo…" She said giving herself a fumbled look.

Kyo looked around the room. "Yea…right. Okay." He said, trying to make himself more like an idiot. She left the room, and Kyo looked around the room. "What the hell am I doing in Yuki's damned body?" He swore to himself.

Tohru entered Kyo's room, which Yuki became awake.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Kyo. I didn't wake you up did I?" Tohru asked, starting to back up a bit.

Yuki looked confused at her. "Miss Honda…I'm…not…" He said, as he looked at his wrist to see the black and white bracelet that Kyo wore all the time. He was also wearing clothes that he didn't remember having. "Kyo?" He asked.

"Kyo…are you sure you're ok? Good thing you phoned Hatori for Yuki, I was very grateful you made it in time before you passed out too." Tohru replied.

"Miss Honda…"

"Miss Honda? You've never really called me 'Miss Honda' before…" Tohru felt slightly touched.

"Err…sorry. I thought…Where the hell…is that damned rat?" Yuki choked out and tried to imitate Kyo.

"You and Sohma-kun are acting so weird." Tohru joked, as she left the tray and then left the room.

Shigure entered Yuki's room to see Kyo, whom he thought was Yuki.

"So…Yuki. How we feeling?" He asked.

Kyo nearly growled. "For the last god damned time…I'm not…" He stopped and looked around.

"You are acting kind of…odd." Shigure said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT."

"…Yea you are." Shigure almost wanted to laugh.

"IM FINE." He said, standing up out of bed, and walking out in a storm. That's when he bashed into Tohru, who was about to come into the room anyway. This was Kyo's first experience of turning into his worst enemy…and yet…kind of what he had always really wanted. A life of being Yuki. Yet again, he didn't want to BE in Yuki's body…he just wanted to have that experience of Yuki's so called 'acceptance'.

"Oh! Yuki! I'm so sorry." Tohru apologized.

Kyo looked up at her. "That's fine." He said.

Kyo, as the rat started walking away. "Kyo?" She said. Kyo looked up at her. "Hatori's here…you might want to hear what he has to say. It's really important."

"How'd you…"

Tohru smiled. "It seemed kind of obvious. With the real Yuki calling me Miss Honda in a very calm tone…not to mention, actually struggling to say 'where's that damned Yuki…'. And then you, who was yelling at me…which-" Tohru blabbered.

Kyo looked away, and then transformed back into his human form. Tohru looked away, blushing, as he put on his clothes as fast as he could.

Yuki in Kyo's body came quickly out. "Did you just transform?" He asked quite suddenly.

"What's it to you?" Kyo replied smugly.

"Uh…cause your in MY body?" Yuki replied annoyed. He turned to Tohru. "I'm sorry Miss Honda. I guess it seems weird to see us like this."

Tohru blinked. "Yea…right." She was very confused with everything that was happening. It was like there were two different personalities coming from the people she knew for a long time.

"Ahh…so, it really did happen." Hatori said, as he and Shigure came into the hallway.

"What happened?" Kyo yelled at him. "I don't want to be stuck like this forever."

"Calm down Yuki…I mean, Kyo. It's only temporarily." Hatori blinked like Tohru.

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I looked some stuff up; apparently there was something in the water. It's weird that you switched bodies as it happened. Can I ask what you guys were thinking about while you were in the bath?" Hatori questioned. Neither of them wanted to reply. Tohru, who had discussed with them individually, that they both envied each other. She was the only one who knew what they were thinking.

"Miss Honda, you know what I was thinking about don't you? We've talked about it before…" Yuki asked.

Tohru stopped and thought for a moment, and then nodded her head. "Yes I remember."

"Heh…telling Tohru dirty dirty fantasies are we?" Shigure winked.

Yuki gave him a disgusted look. "No. It had to do with Kyo"

"Fantasies…with Kyo?" Shigure said very quietly, slightly disturbed and yet very interested all the same.

Yuki became annoyed with his idiotic questions, and the next thing that happened…well, lets just say there were a few bumps on Shigure's head.

"Idiot." Hatori said quietly.

"Argh. I'm sick of this nonsense talk. Tell me what the hell is going on…" Kyo said angrily.

"Calm yourself Kyo. I think its cause we were both thinking of each other…you know…" He looked at Shigure (Who seems to give an interested look again), "not like that." Yuki said.

"Alright…then what about the water?" Tohru asked.

"Well, as I was going to say…I was looking at the newspaper. Apparently the water was affected with some…well, even scientists aren't sure. Apparently, the water filters haven't been very careful, and a lot of people have become sick. We…well, bathrooms are safe to use…just be careful of the water. Meaning, no tea…stuff like that. It's weird, because I'm sure you guys didn't drink water while you were in your-" Hatori stopped as he saw both Yuki and Kyo making puzzled looks.

"Well, I was taking a sip of water out of the tap as it was filling up. I was thirsty." Kyo said.

"And I accidentally took some in when I was lying there."

Hatori scratched his head, thinking it was slightly ironic that that would even happen. "Well anyway, because nothing dangerous has happened to us…ahem…seeing I had tea last night while I was reading this information..." Hatori said sighing dully. "I'm guessing since we're put under this curse, and thinking of others…maybe that caused the switch?" Hatori sighed. "I'll have to talk to Akito about this." He said.

Yuki and Kyo looked alarmed. "What!"

"Well, Akito needs to know what's going on…" Hatori said.

"Well, I guess it's good that it's Sunday…we have a day…uh oh…" Shigure started.

The rest of them looked at them.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Well…school for you guys. You have total different personalities. Kyo I hardly doubt that you'll be able to keep your cool let alone actually act like Yuki…and Yuki acting like Kyo." Shigure sighed.

"I can ACT for one day!" Kyo posed proudly.

"Yeah…like your improving the acting by doing that." Yuki sighed.

"It may be for more then a day. Weeks, or even a few months…" Hatori said. "That is…until we figure out what's really going on."

Kyo growled. "I don't like this at all."

"And you think I do?" Yuki asked. "Being in your body…well, let's just say it's not the kind of thing I've wanted…or needed right now." He looked at Tohru slowly.

"OH!" Tohru stood alarmed. "NO!"

"What?" Kyo asked calmly.

"Tests. This isn't good." Yuki said for her. "There's a big test worth a lot right now. We…well…"

"All we have to do is just put our 'real' names, and answer them the way you would." Kyo suggested, shrugging like it's no big deal.

"That could work." Shigure assured. "Although…if a teacher were to catch you."

"Then…well…we'll redo it…hopefully when we're back to normal."

Tohru gave a weak smile. "I hope you realize the test is on Monday."

They all gawked at her. "WHAT!" Kyo shouted. "NO ONE TOLD ME!"

"You stupid cat…the teachers did. You just weren't listening. Are you saying you haven't studied at all?"

"You're the stupid cat right now you…" Kyo shot back. "And. no...I haven't studied."

"Calm down right now. This is not the time for petty arguments." Hatori said. "I'm off to see Akito now."

"Bye…" Shigure said.

Hatori left, leaving the four of them standing in the hallway, confused.

"Well…what do you think we should do?" Yuki asked.

Shigure and Tohru looked at each other…and then hesitated.

"I have an idea."

"What?" Tohru asked.

"I don't think you'd be interested…" he started turning to Tohru. "…But, I'm up for it. Can you say…girls in…nothing?" Shigure imagined.

Both Kyo and Yuki looked at each other and then at Shigure, who got another whap in the head.

"Perv." Yuki said.

"Is that all you can think about at a time like this!" Kyo yelled.

"Well…there's that…and…let's not go there."

Tohru gave a dull laugh. "Well…I think I should make some tea for us all, and discuss it down there."

"Lovely idea, Miss Honda. Although you have forgotten…we cannot have tea remember? Especially you…you'll be really sick." Yuki reminded her.

Tohru gave a small laugh, and softly smacked the side of her head. "Oh ya. Well…I'll make something."

She started walking away, as the boys started to follow slowly behind. They then sat down at the table, while they waited for her to come back.

"Better not screw anything up."

"Same goes for you…" Yuki assured.

Yuki touched the orange hair that was now temporarily his. "This seems so awkward."

"And how's that?" Kyo asked.

"Well, I've never really heard myself shout before…and hearing you yell all the time using my voice…it just seems weird. At school you must not yell. You must act me…whether you like it or not, and I must act you." Yuki told Kyo. Shigure nodded, whether he was listening to what he said or not, he seemed pretty content with his eyes closed.

They both gave him an odd look. "Don't want to know what he's thinking about." Yuki said first.

"Naked girls probably…"

Tohru entered the room, somewhat disturbed hearing Yuki, which was actually Kyo talking about 'naked girls'. "I'm very sorry. Did I interrupt something?" She asked holding the tray, slightly shaking it.

"No…Shigure's just being himself."

In relief that it was only Shigure, Tohru placed down the tray on the table and they all helped themselves with some cookies she laid out on a plate.


	2. Chapter 2

**The switch of the difference.**

**A/N:** I hope that was a good first chapter. I found it quite amusing to read after I wrote it '

**Chapter 2**

During Sunday, they had taught each other how to act, and be the other person. It was the weirdest thing that anyone had ever seen…of Yuki and Kyo being together for so along. Maybe it had been that they spend so much time together…only to perfect what the other person seemed. They learned a little bit of each other while they did this. But as much as everyone wished, they still weren't any closer to becoming friends.

The two boys stood in the middle of the kitchen, the next day. Kyo started pulling at his tie, trying to get it off.

"No…the tie goes like this." Yuki said, going over to his own body, and fixing the tie.

Kyo stared at Yuki, in his own body. "I don't like ties."

"I don't care what you don't like right now. I'm not wearing a tie for you. But, I wear ties…so that's that."

Kyo growled in his mind. But, that's when Tohru entered the kitchen.

"Are we going now?" She asked gently.

"Yes we are." Yuki said, looking at Kyo.

The walk to school was definitely very quiet. Tohru tried her best to start conversations…but it never really became a successful conversation. Kyo walked sideways, trying to avoid Yuki.

"Stupid cat. Are you –trying- to ruin my reputation?" Yuki asked.

"Since when did you care so much about your rep?" Kyo asked.

"Since you're in my body."

"Kyo…Yuki. Please…no fighting today." Tohru said quietly, and then smiled to them.

"For you." Yuki said.

"Alright." Kyo said after.

School started off well. Yuki got bothered by the boys who called him the cat lover (And did his acting by defending himself to it) And Kyo tried his very hardest to remain total calmness. Hana and Uo were very confused and somewhat frustrated on their sudden change of behavior, (Not to mention Hana kept telling them that they had even weirder vibes) And… Kyo (As Yuki) told the Yuki fan club girls to 'screw off.' The real Yuki got mad at Kyo when the fan club started complaining to him, during lunch, but the three girls distanced themselves from them both, thinking they was just having an off day. It was the last break of the day.

"Yo." Yuki said oddly to Kyo.

"What?" Kyo asked him.

"Uuhh…How's the acting going? You better be calming down."

"He's been doing a good job!" Tohru jumped into the conversation, and smiled tremendously. "Isn't that right Kyo?"

"Uh Yea I guess."

"Good." Yuki slightly stamped, as he walked away.

Before the end of the day, nothing happened…except Kyo or Yuki couldn't think properly during class. School finally ended for the day, and the three of them walked home.

"Holy crap. We better not have to go through another one of those hell days." Kyo swore to them.

"We can't do anything about it until Akito figures something out…or anyone for that matter." Yuki said.

When they got home, Hatori, Momiji and Shigure were sitting at the table. Kyo and Yuki walked in and Momiji just stared.

"Nothings different." Kyo said immediately, in Yuki's body.

Momiji looked up and down on both of them, and Yuki, in Kyo's body (Knowing Kyo) figured he should be doing something mean.

"You don't have to act here." Hatori said, as he looked at the frustrated Kyo.

Kyo made a large sigh. "OH THANK YOU!" He made an evil laugh, and then put Momiji into a headlock.

Momiji cried. "KYOS HURTING ME!"

Yuki, as Kyo, sat down, next to Tohru, who was still trying to get the hang of the situation.

"Well, I told Akito. You don't want to know what he did."

Everyone froze in their positions and stared at Hatori. "What…did Akit..o…do?" Kyo slowly said.

"He…well…he laughed." Hatori sighed. Then, Momiji started laughing, and Kyo started pinching him in annoyance.

"I SWEAR. EVERYTIME YOU OPEN YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH." Kyo continued to yell.

"Did Akito say anything else?" Yuki asked seriously. (While listening to screaming and yelling in the background)

"Momiji…stop." Hatori turned, after the endless cries. Both Momiji and Kyo stopped, and they went to sit down quietly too. "Well…he said if it can't be helped, then it can't be helped. Akito also warned me that…well, Kyo, the deal about beating Yuki in fights doesn't work in this. You have Yuki's body, but, although skills come from the mind…and well, because the real Yuki has a tendency to win, you Kyo cannot count that as your win since he's technically in your body." Hatori paused. "However, you can fight all you want."

"That's great. I wasn't going to do that in the first place." Kyo said angrily.

"Please don't encourage them…I can't dare to speak that my house just keeps breaking…" Shigure said dramatically.

"Alright. But…Akito also, well, he told me that rather then us in the room…no one else is to know. No one. Not even if their part of the zodiac."

"Oh my…and if we're to see Kagura?" Tohru looked wide eyed at Kyo.

"Well…" He turned to Yuki. "You'll have to deal with her."

"In that case, I'll phone her. Since she gets angry whenever you don't talk to her."

Tohru made a small laugh.

(Listening to Kyo shouting: Or NOT! Cause that means she thinks she's invited…and the its your own damn problem. BESIDES…it's not what I do!) _Mom, it's funny to see Kyo and Yuki like this. Because of their total different personalities, it's just…different seeing them with each other's personalities. But, I wonder…would they both finally realize what they have? Yuki wants to be Kyo, and Kyo, Yuki. And, now that they are…will they finally realize that they should be lucky for who they are anyway? I just hope they can._

"So, Miss Honda, how are you coping with this?" Yuki asked, after staring at her confused expressions all day.

Tohru gave a big smile (Along with a sweat drop). "Well…it's interesting to witness…but, I'm getting used to it."

"That's good." Hatori said suddenly. "But…now the problem is to find out how to reverse the change."

"Wow, Ha'ri, I haven't seen you this talkative in a while!" Momiji shouted.

"Yes, well, It's something that bothers me."

"And how's that?" Kyo asked.

"I am afraid something bad might happen." He told them. Everyone gave a serious look to him.

"What do you mean something bad…" Shigure asked him.

"Experiences…and the past. Because you're in each others bodies…I don't suppose to can access memories can you?" He asked them.

"A few." Yuki said. "Some I wouldn't know...from Kyo's memories…the only things that I can really see is being in the mountains…and a few other things…" Yuki shared.

"Jeeze, thanks wise ass, now your gonna go spilling all my memories too aren'tchya." Kyo spat at him.

"No. That's why I only said…mountains. And not the time where you-"

"Shut the hell up!" Kyo yelled at him.

Tohru, Momiji and Shigure laughed. Kyo and Yuki stopped there bickering and just looked at them.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing." Shigure said. Although Tohru had a different reason.

"Listen, we really need to get down to how to reverse the problem." Hatori said seriously again.

"Well, what kind of ideas do we have that would seem right?" Shigure asked him.

"Well. Think. How did they IN to the problem?"

"Took in water, which is somewhat defective, and we were thinking of each other." Yuki said.

"Yes, but there might be a different reverse!" Momiji exclaimed.

"True enough." Shigure said, and then turned to Tohru. "Tohru, do you might getting us some snacks?"

"Oh! Yes! I'm so sorry I didn't think of it before, yes, Please excuse me…I'll go get some." Tohru fumbled as she got up.

Yuki's body stood up too, and followed her.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Yes?" She asked, placing rice into the rice cooker.

"I…don't understand what's going on." He admitted, giving her a frightful look.

Tohru gave him a desperate look, and then walked back out to the table, Kyo following.

"What's going on?" Momiji asked.

"None of your business rabbit." Kyo yelled.

Momiji stuck his tong out at him. Tohru sat back down at the table.

"I…with the permission of Yuki and Kyo. I want to admit something."

They all looked at her. Yuki and Kyo's eyes widened.

"I thought it might help this situation. Obviously no one seems to understand what really is going on…and well…I thought I should say that…"Tohru started when Yuki interrupted her.

"Miss Honda…what…"He looked stunned at her.

She looked at Kyo's body, and then at Yuki's. Then she looked at the other three.

"A long time ago, Yuki told me…that he envied Kyo. That because as you all know, Yuki has been trying to escape the Sohma family…and with that, he is cursed with a zodiac. He felt that others couldn't accept him because of who he was. And watching Kyo, being accepted by people outside of the curse, he envied that trait…that Kyo could get along well with others. Sure, at first he's really shy…but once you know him, he's really a great person!" Tohru paused. "And…well, that's when Kyo told me…that he wants to beat Yuki, because he wants to be accepted by the zodiacs. Where, Yuki wants the exact opposite. So, Yuki…he has been frustrated to wonder why Kyo tries so hard to get into something that he's been trying to get out of all his life." Tohru stopped, and waited for someone to say something.

Yuki and Kyo were both stunned. Yuki's body stood stunned at the door, as Kyo's body at the table. Tohru, instead of being her happy self, wanted to cry for what she just did. Momiji, Shigure and Hatori looked at her, wide-eyed, not having a clue. Both Yuki and Kyo sat there, blinking, and not believing that she just said that.

"I am…So…sorry." She said. "Excuse me." Tohru said quietly, as she left the room.

Both Yuki and Kyo went charging into the kitchen.

"Miss Honda!"

"Why the hell did you go say that!" Kyo shouted. Tohru turned around, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I know it's something I shouldn't have said…but my mom always said that if it means helping the situation, then to do as much as you could. And…you know what? If you both have an understanding of what I just said, then maybe you can reverse the change. I'm sorry I had to tell the others, but even if I just told you two, things would still be the same, don't you think? And, by telling the others…at least they can do their part on this." She told them.

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Switch of the Difference**

**A/N:** Wow..Im happy that there are some people who like it : D Thanks! This is the last chapter, because I've been really busy lately. Sorry if the ending is a bit corny… but I couldn't think of anything else at the time (It is midnight afterall -- ' ) Thanks for reading. : D

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"So…Is there a way to turn it around?" Momiji asked seriously, changing the subject slightly.

"We're not sure." Shigure sighed. He pulled his hands in his yukata, and rubbed his chin. Then he put up his finger as he thought of an idea. "I'll be back…I have to go check on something." Shigure said, remembering something. (To see when the next time Mee-chan will visit her annoying presence with the deadline.) Shigure got up, and left the room as he passed Tohru, Yuki and Kyo.

"Why don't they try what they did the other night to switch it around?" Tohru suggested as she walked back into the room. Kyo and Yuki followed in behind her. Kyo came holding a bowl of snacks that Tohru had prepared.

"Here."

Just at that, there was a loud thumping noise at the door.

"I'll get it." Tohru said, as she turned to get the door. The two boys sat down, and were very quiet.

_Rat Boy has always wanted to be like me? Really? Why? Just because I'm not as shy as him? What the hell does that mean? I mean…besides its not like I can DO anything about it. Being the cat has nothing in for it… he's basically saying that he wants to not be special…and to be hated by everyone who sees him._ Kyo thought, as he ignored the fact that a man wearing a red dress, with long silvery-white hair had just popped in his face.

"HELLO MY BROTHER!" Ayame yelled in Kyo's face. Ayame, like the rest of the zodiac had no idea about their switch…and so now Yuki and Kyo were back to acting whether they liked it or not. Kyo, at that moment broke out with 'fume fume' signs.

"AYA!" Shigure came pouncing in.

"GURE!" Ayame yelled, then went straight to Shigure and smiled at each other.

"Long time Aya. I missed you…" Shigure told him playfully.

"Yes, Shigure. I missed you too. We're going to have to make up for the days we've missed." Aya said winking.

"MAKE UP FOR WHAT!" Kyo popped up.

"Oh dear my little brother. You and I can make up too if you'd like."

Everyone fell over. (Except for Shigure who stood proud.) Hatori touched his forehead dully, too ashamed to have ever grown up with them. Momiji went and sat next to Tohru and said quietly, "Say Tohru…want to play a game?"

"Sure! What game?"

Momiji stopped for a moment. "I don't know. Umm…"

"How about crazy eight's?" She offered.

"Alright then." Momiji smiled.

"I'll be back to get the cards."

"Can I come?" Momiji asked her, almost toppling her.

Tohru smiled nervously. "Alright." And with that, the two left the room.

Yuki stood up. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, forgetting that he was supposed to be Kyo.

"Yes Aya…why are you here?" Shigure asked him, curious himself.

"I thought I should spend time with my little brother!" Ayame told them.

"Why now of all times?" Kyo smacked his head quietly.

"Because my lovely darling brother…is because we need to be together more!" And with that, Kyo punched him in the face. Ayame stood still for a moment and felt his cheek.

"Let that teach you a lesson to touch me."

"That punch wasn't as hard as it normally is." Ayame told him.

Shigure laughed, "Yuki-kun hasn't been himself lately. He's feeling a bit sick."

"Oh?" Ayame turned to Kyo, and unexpectantly hugged him. "GET BETTER!"

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME."

Yuki, on the other hand…was dying to laugh at the poor Kyo who was being smothered by his brother.

"Oh? Kyo…you're here too?" He turned to Yuki.

"No…I'm not." Yuki said sarcastically.

Ayame laughed. "Well then…I guess you might need a hug t-"

Yuki stood up like Kyo, and punched his face so hard it was left bleeding.

"That's better…" He turned to Kyo, being half satisfied. "Kyo has become stronger then you little brother." Kyo became even angrier then he already was.

Shigure sighed. "Please…please don't ruin my house."

Hatori sighed again. "Where is Momiji and Tohru?"

Everyone stopped and looked around, (Kyo was about to punch Ayame again), and that's when Tohru and Momiji walked in laughing to each other. Tohru came in holding the deck of cards, and held them up.

"Cards anyone?" She smiled.

"Momiji. We have to go now." Hatori said suddenly.

"AWWW nooOoO…" Momiji whined. Hatori started getting up, and started placing on his coat.

"C'mon Momiji." Hatori said, and to rescue the others. "You too Ayame."

Everyone seemed to be so much happier when he said that.

Ayame looked up. "Awww, no…I have yet to even speak to Yuki."

"Save it for later. Yuki isn't feeling well." Hatori said, and started walking out.

"Sorry Tohru!" Momiji yelled to her, and ran to Hatori who was already heading out the door.

"Until next time Shigure…" Ayame said for a final time to Shigure; then left.

"Finally. Peace and quiet." Yuki said, sighing dully.

"Tohru…you got out cards, shall we play a game while were at it?" Shigure suggested.

"Sure." Yuki and Kyo said bored, at the same time, then stared at each other.

Tohru smiled, and passed out the cards. "Poker?"

"OH…I BEAT YOU. I SO TOTALLY BEAT YOU." Kyo yelled at Yuki, standing up and pointing at him.

Tohru thought carefully. "Wait a minute Kyo…I think…"she taught even more carefully, her head straining a bit, and holding her cards close to her face. "Wait…Oh…here. A four of a kind? Does that not beat a full house?" She looked up at him.

Kyo froze in his spot, and then looked at Tohru. "What!"

Shigure laughed at him, "I can't believe it…"

"Yes, well…" Tohru smiled flatly.

Yuki smiled to her, and placed his cards flat on the table. "Well that's that. Miss Honda won this game."

"Well, I didn't win necessarily. I didn't call it…Kyo-kun did it before me."

"Well, Miss Honda, we all know you're not exactly the greatest at this game, so we'll let it slide."

Kyo stood frozen. "What!" he yelled, and held his fist in the air, "This is not-"

Shigure and Yuki looked at him; then Kyo calmed down, and thought carefully. "Fine. Tohru wins."

"Tsk tsk Kyo-kun…bad sport." Shigure waved his finger around, and laughed.

Kyo sat on the ground, and looked dull. "Yea yea. So…what now?"

Everyone was silent for the next five minutes. "Well, I..I guess I'll head to bed now." Yuki said suddenly.

"Me too."

A month later, Shigure flipped up the newspaper of the new morning. "Good morning Yuki."

Yuki looked up extremely paranoid. "I'm sick of it."

Tohru looked at Yuki as she too sat down at the breakfast table. "Sick of what?"

Yuki glared at Kyo who walked into the room. "I'm sick of HIM. I want my body back!"

"And you think that I want to BE in this body!" Kyo shouted.

Tohru sat still. "Ummm…You know."

Shigure, Yuki and Kyo looked at her. "What?"

"I know it seems weird…but maybe we should actually try something?"

"If it means getting in a bath with Yuki… I'd shoot myself first."

Yuki sat quietly. "Good."

"WHATS THAT!" Kyo shot at Yuki. Yuki gave an innocent look, when Tohru gave them her famous goofy smile.

"A Bath…with each other. Both take in some water, and think about each other. C'mon think about it.." Shigure said. "It's what you did, no?"

Kyo looked at Shigure. "There's no way in hell."

"That goes double."

Tohru looked at them. "But you guys should at least try it before you-"

Kyo and Yuki didn't realize it, but they both shot to a look Tohru and yelled no to her. Tohru looked shocked, even Shigure too, who looked up from his newspaper. Kyo and Yuki realized what they did.

"Miss Honda, I'm sooo sorry!"

"Tohru, I hope you can forgive…"

Tohru smiled, then laughed. "Okay." The two boys sighed in relief, and sat still when Shigure gasped.

"What?" Kyo looked at him. Shigure put the newspaper down, "I told Akito I'd see him today."

"Yea? So." Kyo said again.

"He wants to know everything that's going on right now. Oh…and he also wants you guys to go."

They all looked at him. "What?" Yuki asked quietly. "What about Miss Honda?"

"She needs to come too."

"Well way to tell us in advance." Kyo glared.

Shigure made a nervous laugh. "Haha…ya…well. You know. Things get forgotten."

Kyo looked away and said quietly, "Looks like he wanted to forget this one."

The four of them got to the Sohma's place, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru looked at each other nervously. "Oh C'mon, it's just Akito. It's not like you haven't met him before." Shigure said casually.

"Yes, well, it's the first time Akito's seen us like this." Yuki said.

"That's true." Shigure replied, as they got to Akito's room. They all sat down waiting for Akito's words.

"So…you've finally come." Akito sneered at them. He came by and grabbed Yuki's face tightly. "Hello Kyo."

Kyo said nothing, but just looked up into Akito's dark eyes.

"Well, I bet you feel stupid? Being in each other's bodies. Hatori has told me that you can access each other's memories. Kyo? I bet you can understand Yuki's incident with the dark room."

Kyo and Yuki's eyes widened. "Akito shut up." Yuki said. Akito's eyes shot to Yuki. Yuki's eyes gave a frightened look to Akito, as he still held Yuki's body's face. Akito laughed.

"Well…I see I've sparked a nerve."

"After what Yuki's gone through with you, I wouldn't be surprised." Kyo said. Everyone looked at him, shocked that he would even say that.

"Kyo hasn't had the greatest past with you either." Yuki said too.

Akito laughed, "Yes…well, it's only what you deserve."

Shigure and Tohru were silent. Akito let go of Kyo's face with a quick jolt, to make Kyo turn his face as if he'd been slapped.

"You understand the cat and rat relationship now do you?" Akito said showing a slight annoyed tone in his voice, as he lay down.

"What?" Kyo and Yuki looked at each other.

"You both seem to feel for each other. Some relationship that you have now." Akito grinned.

"Akito." Tohru spoke. "You know, my mother once told me, you never know who or what someone's like until you step in their shoes. Kyo and Yuki both believed that their lives were more difficult then the other, but now they realize it's just the same, or it equals out." Tohru continued, as she didn't look in Akito's eyes. Akito raised an eyebrow, and his upper lip moved slightly.

"That's nice." Akito said carelessly.

"So, if you stepped in someone's body of someone you hated the most, you'd think after two months that you'd feel some kind of sympathy or understanding of them?"

Akito looked rudely at her. "Yeah? And what would you know about that?"

" I…" Tohru looked at Akito. "I don't."

That night, Yuki and Kyo stared at each other at the dining table.

"We're going to do it."

Shigure turned around. "Eh? Do what?"

Tohru came around the corner. "Yuki, Kyo?"

"We'll do that bath thing that you suggested. If that doesn't work, I don't know." Yuki said. "I want my body, my memories back."

"I want mine. I've been Yuki for too long, and I'm surprised that the other's haven't caught on." Kyo said quietly.

Later that night, Yuki and Kyo got into their bathing suits, and went into the bathroom. They closed the door, and Shigure burst out laughing from the other room. Tohru felt strange, with the fact that two guys were getting into a bath together, thankfully not fully naked, but still.

Yuki turned the tap off, and felt the water. Kyo stood a little distant from him, crossed arms, and a disgusted look. Yuki got into the water, then Kyo did too. They stared at each other, glaring, thinking about each other. A rubber duck went by (Shigure sneaked it in the bathtub before they closed the door), and Kyo gave an even nastier look.

They both dipped down a little to take in some water. They swallowed it and thought carefully. Fifteen minutes after that, they got out, and didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the night.

They woke up late the next morning. Tohru entered Yuki's room. "Well, Kyo…or Yuki…did it work?"

"What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Almost noon."

"What about school?"

Tohru smiled. "I'm sure mom will understand. I don't think anything is going on today anyway."

"Miss Honda." Yuki smiled. "It worked."

Tohru entered Kyo's room with a bowl of rice and a glass of milk.

"Kyo?"

Kyo looked up. He smiled so happily, as if he had never smiled before. Tohru actually seemed pretty scared of him, but she just laughed. Yuki came into the room, rubbing his arm and laughing too.

Shigure walked in. "Glad things are normal again." He said. "…Or maybe not."

_Mom…I'm so happy. Kyo and Yuki understand each other… and they may not realize it, but they stood up for each other with Akito. I'm sure things will be different, however, I know that they'll still treat each other terribly. Oh well… their themselves again. At least they're happy._

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
